Never let me go
by Miss-anna08
Summary: 10 years after the school end, Jordan Catalano, a famous singer that every woman wants comes face to face Angela Chase, his first love, but soon became Thompson.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - My life as it is today **

**I own nothing. I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes ...**

_N__ovember 10, 2006 - New York_

"Your mother and Dani call . " A man shouted from the kitchen.

" What did they say? "

" Your mother asks you to remember , as soon as possible. "

"I 'll do it but first I have to go take a shower. "Angela said , kissing her fiance .

Every day, for 8 years now , Angela Chase had established a ritual : go running in Central Park , go shower , lunch with Mike , her fiancé , dress and go to work. On the road works , Angela stop at Starbucks for coffee with Rickie and Rayanne , when they were in town.

Mike Thompson, businessman , knew Angela for 7 years, and lived with her for 5 years and it is only there one year he made his request , she accepted without hesitation.

" Angie , you also received a letter from your former school. " Mike said as Angela was getting dressed.

" You open it and tell me what it says ? "

" The letter said :

_Dear Angela , this will make 10 years since you got your degree and to celebrate this event , Liberty organizing a school reunion , to which we hoped you will be attending ._

It's cool right? " . Once Mike had to stop reading the body of Angela was repeated .

The last time Angela went was there 8 years , and it was recovered for his affairs before finally moving to New York. But just thinking of going back , Angela felt like vomiting , review all these people she seeks to avoid not she could not go back!

" Angela, you heard me? "

" Yes , of course, but I think that I will go . "

" And why not, you do not want to watch how much you managed your life? Make them jealous ? " Think this put a smile on Angela , go there in one of his finest robes, with her fiancé , show everybody the beautiful ring , talk about his work, make her jealous Cynthia Hardgrove , and all his daughters who hate her because she was going out with Jordan Catalano .

But Angela's smile was erased as quickly as it appeared, Jordan Catalano, his first love , her first time , its all . Part of Angela knew that somewhere , she will love forever Jordan .

"If of course, who does not want to, but what I mean is that my single friends I had in high school, I see almost every day , so I do not see the point of go there ... "

" Yes, you 're probably right , if I have to go , work waiting for me tonight , my love. " .

Angela left the room as soon as she heard the elevator doors close, because she did not want Mike to see what she was frightened just thinking to face to Jordan again.

Leaving the building, Angela took a taxi to the city center of New York , Angela had an apartment on 5th Avenue, which overlook Central Park she shared with Mike . Angela loved the fall especially in New York , she loved the holidays , landscape, all ...

Angela stopped on the way to work near a cafe, where as usual Rickie and Rayanne waiting .

" Angela , you're beautiful today! " Cried Rickie Angela is from the doorstep of coffee.

That morning, Angela put a turquoise silk shirt with a pencil skirt of the same color . Angela loved this color , she found she was fine with green eyes and blond hair. For shoes , Angela opted for black Louboutins .

"Thank you, and I must say you is not bad at all , Paris suits you , my friend."

Rickie became a famous Hollywood choreographer , who lived between Los Angeles, New York and Paris , with her boyfriend , James, who was a famous fashion designer who works for Dior in Paris .

"So, Angelica , what this day is special because of the way you dressed ? " Rayanne said with a smile.

Rayanne , she became a famous Broadway actress .As Rickie , Rayanne 's life was shared between Los Angeles and New York. " In anything, I dressed in my usual, it's just new skilled ..." Angela tried to justify but she knew with the two was lost in advance . "What's New in Vanity Fair? " .

Angela , after his studies in Colombia , had obtained a job and is one of the best chroniclers of Vanity Fair, she had articles on the biggest stars , each year she attend Fashion Week in Paris , New York or Milan, and everyone in the world fashion regarded as the next Anna Wintour .

"And then when is it that I am going to cover? " Rayanne said laughing.

The new film Rayanne Rayanne went out and soon knew that was going to make the cover of the pub for his film and went realizes one of her dreams , she appeared on the popular U.S. magazine.

" Nothing special today , my new assistant, Paula has interviewed a rock band to cover ... "

"What rock band ? " Rickie asked a puzzled tone.

"I really know , but the name sounds like the name of an astrological sign," Angela said sincerely .

In recent months , she was so care she could not remember things that go appalling coverage . And he had himself not talking about music ... Rickie and Rayanne have exchanged a rather disturbing look, without knowing why Angela .

"This group is not called Capricorn ? "

Angela thought for a few seconds before responding to her friend ," Yes, I think that's it ... "

" And what do you know about this group? " Rickie asked , in no panic.

"This is a very well known group , and they play rock, but otherwise I have to go if I do not want to miss my meeting with them, I see tells all tonight at home as usual? "

" Of course , Angelica " Rayanne said with a big smile .

Angela is soon to leave the coffee, " Ray, I have a bad feeling ! "

" Yeah, me too , because it ignores her an appointment with Jordan? "

" Exactly ! ".

Jordan traveled around the world with his rock band , Capricorn .

The group consisted of Jordan , as a singer and guitarist, his best friend , Shane Lewis, as a drummer and Tomy, another best friend Jordan . They had great success , and Jordan saw his dream become real.

A few details ready . Something was missing in Jordan , but what he never knew how to say it. More time passed, the more he felt a void around him. It was actually known , all women in the world the poor, but , he wanted something more , a family, a home. And it was something he had never been able to build with somewhat missing with what he left .

Only once he had managed to marry a woman , her name was Jessica Stone, she was young , fresh and beautiful, she was also very ambitious , like all the others, she dreamed of being famous and that's why she came to Los Angeles to pursue a career in fashion. Only two months after meeting Jordan and she got married in a small chapel in Las Vegas, after an evening well watered.

When Jordan landed in New York, a sense of nostalgia have invaded . He remembered it as if it was yesterday, he came to New York to see Angela , on the campus of Colombia .

* * *

_ Thursday, December 18, 1996 - New York_

_Jordan dreamed of going to college , but because of his notes, he had no chance , what factors would want a loser! The only reason for what he had on the campus of Colombia was to see Angela . _

_They come back together a week before graduation, they pass their summer vacation together , and after Angela had of leaving for college in New York and Jordan had decided to follow . Angela had a room to herself , after her roommate had to leave the university . Jordan came to see her every weekend , although they also saw the week. _

_Jordan knew by heart the way to Angela's room, and when he had finally reached , he heard someone shout his name, and when he's had come face to face with Angela, who s ' was thrown into his arms and give him a passionate kiss . _

_When she's was finally away from him , he noticed she was wearing only a bathrobe and she came out of the mouth, the water still flowed from her hair , which was now caramel color and slightly longer at the beginning of their relationship. _

_"Why are you looking at me strangely ? " She asked him . _

_"__You're beautiful , that's it, then ... I love you! " Huge smile was drawn on Angela's face and without waiting another second placed another kiss on his lips, was added before __" Me too , I love you , Jordan ! " . _

_They just look mouse like children for a certain time , swimming in the joys of being in the arms of one another . "I think you 'd better get dressed before you get sick! " Said Jordan playing with wet hair Angela . _

_That had made him a mischievous smile before added: " Or not ! "And open the door and start to kiss with passion and desire. _

_Jordan enjoyed watching Angela sleep, she looked younger , more innocent . She seemed to be an angel . "I know that there is something you must tell me , and I know you do not know how!"_

_ "Yeah ! " _

_"__ So what are you waiting for? "_

_" I try to find the ideal moment. _

_ " The time is here, Jordan , so say that you have to say! "_

_" We had this meeting with the record company , and ... "_

_" And what is it they say ? "_

_" That we hat a lot of talent... " a smile was drawn on Angela's face ," but we have no chance here in New York , "_

_ "What that mean , not in New York? Where then?"_

_" Los Angeles "_

_" Los Angeles is therefore that you were afraid to tell me , you're going, is not it ? " Jordan could see the tears came into the eyes of Angela..._

_" Tell me I 'm wrong, that 's not it, I beg you, Catalano ... " Jordan had knelt before her, and wiped the tears fell freely now . _

_"You know I love you more than all , Angela , but I have to go, this is my only chance , and you know it ! " ,_

_ So is your way of saying goodbye to me , slept with me , and tell me that it's over, you go in you at the other end of the country, because if you wanted to try a relationship distance , sorry to disappoint you , but it is NOT ! " _

_" I never asked you that, Angie , I had promised that I will never make you suffer , and you know I will keep my promise , I always does ! " _

_" So , that's the way you do not make me suffer, are you kidding me really , Jordan ! "_

_" Then come with me , come with me in Los Angeles ! "_

_ " This is a joke , if it is, then it's really not funny ! " _

_" No, not seriously , come with me to Los Angeles, facs , there are tons , you will have a place , you have your diploma , and our life will be perfect , Red ! "_

_" And the money you where? You know how expensive a year at college? Leave me some time , I have to think ... "_

_" I will wait how long it will take you! " He had said with a smile before kissing Angela ._

* * *

"Dude, wake up, we arrived ! " Shane said , when Jordan looked up a large glass building in front of him , " It is here , Vanity Fair ... ", but Jordan already knew the answer before him people, going in and out of buildings all the phone and running, Jordan could not imagine being locked up in an office all day , running to get from one place to another , life for him is not made for New York , that was safe and sure.

Jordan has failed to sleep in the accessor so the music was depressing, when the doors are opened, a small brown heels is waiting , she was cute , the style of Shane said he was Jordan .

"Hello, you must be a Capricorn , I'm Paula and I will take care of your interview. " Has she said with a big smile.

"I'm Shane Lewis , drummer , he is Tomy Milicevic , guitarist and finally , it is Jordan Catalano, our singer . "

Jordan mouse so the situation was ridiculous , anyone in the room could notice that Shane was busy flirting with this girl.

"I'll take you to our meeting room, we will be more underpad , but it will take some time patient , my head is bit late . "

" I thought it was you who bother about our interview? "

" No, unfortunately for me , I'm still an assistant , " Jordan bored hearing this little flirting was happening before his eyes , like Tomy .

View meeting room was just superb, Jordan had lost track of time , he stood into the room , facing the window, he had admired the view of Central Park and Manhattan.

_" Hello , please apologize , there were so many caps , I'm Angela Chase, the editor !_ " .

When Jordan returned, he found himself face to face with Angela , his first love , she did not see she was to occupy presentations. Oh damn she was beautiful , it was the only thing that Jordan could say about it .

"_And behold, our singer , Jordan Catalano ! "_ Shane said all timidly , and when his eyes met those of Jordan have Angela , he could read the panic that invaded gradually .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Strange coincidence**

**I own nothing, everything belongs to MSCL**

"Angela Chase , enchants !" said Angela, Jordan holding her hand squeezed his "Delighted !", Jordan told him back in trying to control his voice.

The rest of the meeting went very well. They looked quietly from time to time , while the other was occupied doing something else . But however, they do not talk . Angela was quiet and relaxed, finally, it was those she wanted to believe.

"Angela , there's your mother on the phone." Lola was the secretary , who had incidentally his head at the door. "Lola told her that I 'm in the meeting, and I remembers that I can."

" Angela , this is the 4th time, and she says it's real big . Danielle also called twice .", Jordan could see on Angela's face , she was worried .

Angela's mother, Patty , has resented her divorce with Graham , 9 years ago . Graham was cheating with his partner, Hallie , whom after his divorce, he married them and a son , as he had always dreamed . After their divorce, Angela's father had moved to Chicago, Danielle , and Angela had never longer talk to his father, and had seen some rare time. Danielle when she was 21 years old as of today , and she lived with her mother in Brooklyn , when she traveled not in the world.

"I'm sorry , but I gotta go call ! "Said Angela by jumping up .

When she left her phone in her bag, she could see that Mike was trying to attach more than three times . "Mike , you call me?"

"Yes , it was to tell you that I must immediately fly off to Los Angeles ... "

" When will you return? "

" I do not know yet , but as soon as I have more details, I 'll call you , I promise ... "

"Okay, but do not work too much, I love you ! "

"Do not inquete for me, I 'm a big boy and am the way, I love you too, Angela Chase !"

After hanging up with Mike , Angela dialed her mother, she knew by heart : "Mom, what 's the problem? "

"Oh Angela , dear, it's your father , my angel ... "

"What, what did he ? "

"Honey, he just had an accident, a car accident to be more precise ... "

"Is he alright? "

"Yes, he just has his leg is broken , and some odds fractures, ... "

" Mom, you 'll have to wait , I was in the meeting, it should not scare people like that I almost had a heart attack when I saw the number of times that you and Dani had me call ! "

" Excuse me, my heart , I have to go , and if not , you and Mike , I see you at Thanksgiving ? "

" You can tell me when Mike , I 'm not sure [... ] Bye mom , "

When she was leaving his office , Angela came face to face with Jordan , which it obviously was lost. "Jordan , what are you doing there? "

" Oh Angela , thank you god , I found someone who can help me, because you know, mmm , I got lost . " The situation was so hilarious , Angela was unable to stop smiling.

" Come on, this is it, the boardroom , and how did you do to lose you ? "

" I could see more of Shane flirts with your assistant , Paula , so I went out and told them I had to go to the toilet . "

" Shane 'd better not flirt too Paula, she has a small ultra possessive friend. "

" Really? "

" Mmm , " said Angela , smiling at Jordan .

" So, you work here , how long ? "

" It will be 6 years "

" How are your parents? "

" They divorced , there are more than 10 years, my father married Holly, you do remember , right? "

" Yes, I remember , but why? "

" He cheated my mother with it, then when I moved to Los Angeles, he was more than all agree to it and eventually exploded . "

_ January 1997 - Los Angeles _

_Angela loved to awake to the side of Jordan , in their apartment they shared with Shane and Tomy . It was one month she had left New York to live with from Jordan , and since then she and the boys had got a job in a bar, and at the same time the boys were looking for a label . _

_They had sent their demo in almost all labels . They worked hard . Jordan became the vocalist , he also wrote almost all the songs , which as he said " was inspired by Angela . " . They played every night in the bar, and they began to have an audience. _

_The girls ran after Jordan , but he the only one he wanted was Angela . He was really in love with her , she was everything to him , like him for it. And he was really happy for two. Since his arrival in Los Angeles, Angela had to call his parents only two or three times , and it was not going very well . Her parents told her she was " immature , irresponsible, etc ..." but Angela did not care because she knew her history with Jordan was worth it . _

_But every time she often called Rayanne and Rickie , who were concerned as well as the parents of Angela . _

_" Redyou do not think we have to move , find a place just for us ? " . _

_Jordan knew that one day he will marry this girl, and they have a happy family, as he never had the chance to have. Jordan's father , Tony Catalano , was an engineer , who since Jordan's mother is left became an alcoholic finish . By going , Tony knocked Jordan's mother , Elizabeth Catalano , who fed them and left her husband and her three year old son . Since Jordan has never heard of it . She had disappeared from her life as if she never existed . _

_"I like this place yet , serte I want to have you all to myself , but I do not think we can afford to live apart ...". _

_Angela dreamed of having a family like hers , her parents loved each other like on the first day , and those for almost 20 years , they had two daughters goods, and they were very happy. Angela dreamed that Jordan is the father of her children, her two children, they have a beautiful house no matter where Jordan would like to either Los Angeles or New York or even Three Rivers ... _

_"The money is not that we lack those ... " _

_" Jordan , I do not think we , as Shane and Tomy may live separately , financially speaking, of course ... " _

_" You can be right ... " "_

_ Jordan , we were already living together, and no matter what it's like home, I always want to be with you ... " " _

_You're right , Redwe have all the time in front of us! " ._

"I'm really sorry, Angela ! "

" It's nothing really, I think it is set for the best, for my mother and for him. "

Graham Chase had mistaken Patty start a few months after the opening of his restaurant with Hallie Lowenthal , his associate . After Angela is left for Los Angeles with Jordan , Graham had learned Hallie was pregnant and he had to leave Patty .

A few months after the birth of James , their son , they were married and have moved to Chicago where Graham has re- opened another restaurant.

"You see him ?"

" No, not since the divorce , I mean , I was given some time, but that's all. "

" And it suits you ? "

" Jordan , it was me who wanted it to happen like that, not him! " .

When Angela had learned to her parents, she was all first devastated , then anger took over . How his father could do that to them , that was the question Angela arose from the divorce. but she could never have rest , because she refuses categorically to see his father .

"Well, here we are, but I have to go! "

" Angela , it will tell you to take a drink or eat somewhere later ? "

" Tonight, I have something planned with Rayanne & Rickie , " she saw he was disappointed , and she did not like to see him like that,

" But you can join us with Shane & Tomy if you want? " The blue of her eyes glittered surprise, and his smile appeared again ,

" Yes, I think it can be good. "

" Well, then to evening , Catalano, and I'll send you the address later , Bye! " Angela said , picking up his bag.

As for Jordan , he entered the meeting room as a new man, totally in happiness and joy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** - **It's not right !**

**I own nothing, everything belong to MSCL. **

"You did what? But when you had your head? " Rayanne was shocked when Angela told him that Jordan Catalano came to eat at night.

"You told him you will get married in two months ? "

" No, I have not told him, but I 'll do it, Rickie , I promise ! " It was true that during his meeting with Jordan , Angela had to mention some details about his life today ...

" Sharon will not be happy, more so Shane comes ... " .

Sharon Cherski also lived in New York. In high school she was a cheerleader, she managed the newspaper, and she was also the president high . Everyone thought she finish president of the U.S., or make a career in politics . But Sharon's life was anything but extraordinary : after his disastrous marriage with Kyle Vinnovich , her boyfriend from high school, she had to develop Brooklyn, where she worked as a real estate agent.

"She will recover , and then it's not as if Shane was the love of his life ...".

Shane and Sharon had gone out together for a while , before he left for LA , where she refused to follow him. It was after that, it is returned with Kyle .

"Yes, but they still have a password , a rather painful past ... " was one of the reasons why Angela loved Rickie , he always cared about his friends.

" Like all of us ! I agree , they have a password , and then when she turn the page long all like him ... "

Rayanne held to his friends, but she also wanted to see Jordan and Shane .

"Well, but Angela called before, so she knows what to expect ... "

"Of course , and James come from? "

" James, he was in Paris , incoming working on a new collection ... "

" Why you is not with him? "

" I needed to breathe ... "

" Why ? "

" Rayanne I do not want to talk ! "

" Well as you want ... " told the two women at the same time .

Rickie and James were together a long time , Angela felt like eons . They lived together, they could not take a step without each other. Where was Rickie , James followed him and vice versa .

When the elevator door opened, Jordan and Shane had an even more beautiful than this morning's meeting room great view , you could see all NY , Central Park, the MET ... The apartment Angela was large, bright, spacious and classy ... The colors of the apartment varies between beige and brown with some darker color charts .

Angela , Rayanne , Rickie and Sharon were in the kitchen , going to laugh when they saw Jordan and Shane appear.

"Hey, you came ! " Angela said with a big smile.

" Of course , how can we refuse an invitation like this one ... " Shane was not happy to be , and it showed. "

Hi Sharon. " But it was ignored.

Rayanne had seen the discomfort between the two , and had decided to take matters into their hands. "We better ferrons password table , you come from? "

" Yes, but Brian is not yet the ... "

" Rickie , stop worry, it will happen, he had an important meeting today in Boston , I think ... " all the world were shocked by what Rayanne had to say, as could know all that, then none of only knew ...

" Rayanne how ... ", but Sharon had to be cut by the elevator doors which had just opened and we reveal a Brian Krakow, different ...

Brian was a famous lawyer of the eastern Americas. Brian had changed much since high school , her blonde curls were gone , and is replaced by a shorter cut, carefully treated. He wore a gray three-piece suit with a tie, which go wonderfully him .

" Chase, I'm sorry for being late ! Rickie , Sharon, Rayanne , and ... Jordan and Shane , how are you, it's been a while since we had not seen ? "

" Well, thank you , so how is Boston?"

" Boston, how did you do that? "

" Rayanne "had simply said Angela .

She noticed the look that had run Rayanne and Brian , and she could see they hide something, but what ...

"There is something you not tell us ... "

"What , no, not ridiculous, Brian and I , what we can well you hide ? Is not it Brian ? "

" Of course , it was just crossed yesterday or something like that ... "

" Well, if you said there was nothing , then there is nothing " had simply said Rickie .

Dinner was going perfectly. Rickie was feeling bit lonely , he had noticed the looks of those Angela and Jordan , those of Shane and Sharon , and those of Rayanne and Brian , who was really weird ...

"So, Angela , have you chosen the dress for the big day? " Sharon had asked those who did wrong Angela , she had completely forgotten Mike and marriage.

" The dress has ... no, not yet , I was so busy these latter times, that I completely forgot ... "

Rayanne and Rickie were silent and gave Sharon kicking under the table, but it does not seem to understand , and continued his interrogation.

"But Angela , this dress is the most important thing is how people will remember your wedding ! "

The rest of dinner went relatively well . People spoke of marriage or a few things that had to do with .

At the end of the evening when Jordan went into the kitchen , he fell on Angela , thoughtful, a glass of wine in the other, and her engagement ring in the other. During all dinner , Jordan was not taking his eyes off the ring . The ring was pretty, Jordan admitted .

" Congratulations, I guess ... " Jordan did not know what else to say , it's not like it he imagined that they would be reviewed, everything will be as before , "Thank you, how was the dinner , I mean , do you have more ? "

" Yes, everything was perfect. Where is the happy elected? " During the meal , Jordan had noticed that the buffet near the stairs , behind Shane , there were lots of pictures, there was one of his parents, a picture of her with Danielle and her mother on the day of graduation with Rickie , Rayanne , Sharon , Brian, Corey, Shane and Jordan near Angela , then a feel of Angela and her fiance probably in the jungles with a monkey.

" Mike is gone to Los Angeles set an urgent matter ...

" " what's he doing in life, your Mike ? "

" Business man "," Angela Is you happy ? "

" Yes, I think I am"

" I 'm so happy for you , you deserve ! " Jordan was launched with a smile before leaving the kitchen.

" Angela , I 'm going ... and Shane accompanies me . "

" Well Sharon , you always see you tomorrow ? "

" Of course ! " Sharon and Shane were the last to leave the apartment of Angela before Jordan .

After discussing in the kitchen , none of the two has directed speech, "I think I'll go too ..."

" Yes, yes , if you want those , Jordan ... "

"Very well then , it was cool to see you chase ! "

" Jordan awaits ! " Angela was launched before his lips landed on those of Jordan . Since all evening , Angela had a terrible urge to kiss , and finally she could not help herself .

Their kiss was long and passionate. None of the two did not want to stop, but they finally due to catch their breath . They looked straight into his eyes for a moment , neither could get a word. They just wanted to enjoy the moment and be in the arms of one another . " I miss you, Red! "It 's been years that Angela had not heard that nickname , the nickname that Jordan had given her .

Jordan 's lips were everywhere on the body of Angela . " It's ... Not ... Right ! ... " Angela had managed to say , breathlessly.

" If you want me to stop , you have to say ! " Jordan knew she did not want him to stop , but he also knew that with Angela , you never knew what to expect ,

" NO! "Cried Angela , which brings a smile to Jordan because it proved how much he was familiar , but he felt guilt.

He knew Angela was engaged , and he hated this man, because it was not him, but he also knew that love for Angela , it must be a good man.

" Angela , you're right , this is not good, especially towards your fiancé ! " Angela him launch a puzzled look , since when Jordan Catalano withdrew when they are about to make love ?

"Jordan , you just sat down , I think it has a lot to say ... ".


End file.
